Dragon Ball X Fairy Tail
by rinku.daman.rdgmail.com
Summary: Zeref is tsu and friends have taken on a century quest. These members include, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Jellal and Erza. During their quest they come into contact with Goku and Vegeta. Though skeptical at first, Natsu agrees to let them join the group. Together they venture out, when they discover that the quest they all are on, is much more gruesome.
1. Chapter 1-5

Chapter 1: Century Quest

It's a typical day for the Fairy Tail guild hall. The guild members were crowded in groups talking about the defeat of Acnologia and Zeref. Everyone is talking about how Natsu is END and Gray had to fight Natsu. Meanwhile, Natsu was slouching around the Fairy Tail guild hall. That's when Happy would come up to him

"Hey Natsu!" Cried Happy

"Yo! Buddy! What's up?" Replied an enthusiastic Natsu

"Well, nothing much really. Except that I found a century quest job that Gray, Lucy, Myself, Wendy, Carla, Jellal and Erza all want to go on."

Natsu would then turn purple. "You call that nothing?" He squealed.

Happy smirked.

Natsu would then cheer. "WOOOOOOO! Count me in!"

Happy smiled. "I knew you would be happy to join."

"WHEN ARE WE GOING?" Natsu yelled, while flames started to swirl around him.

Happy would nervously say, "Like now."

"YEAAAAHHHH!" Natsu yelled. At this point his flames were now starting to engulf the guild hall. "I'M SO EXCITED I DON'T EVEN CARE IF WE GO ON A TRAIN!"

Soon the guild hall was burnt to a crisp.

Mavis who was sitting down with Makarov yelled, "NATSU! GET OVER HERE!"

Natsu would sprint up to Mavis and repeatedly bow, while yelling, "SORRY! SORRY!"

Mavis would then hold up a hand, signaling for Natsu to stop

"Natsu? Do you know how hard it is to be a guild master? We have paperwork everyday, and you just added another 5 sheets of paper! And the repair bill is…. Oh my! A million jewel."

Natsu would then have tears streaming down his face. "SORRY! SORRY!" He yelled again, running out of the guild hall.

"WAAAAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Happy yelled, flying toward Natsu and away.

Mavis would facepalm.

The next day, when Natsu arrived at the guild hall, everyone was working on rebuilding the hall. Natsu would then profusely ask, "So, can we go on that century quest?"

Gray would head butt Natsu. "YOU DOOFUS! WE WOULD HAVE BEEN GOING HAD IT NOT BEEN FOR YOU!"

"HOW IS IT MY FAULT, ICE PRINCESS?"

Gray yelled, "WANNA GO?"

Natsu would yell back, "JUST DON'T GO CRYING THAT I BEAT YOU!"

Then, Erza would conveniently interject, "Is everything all right between the 2 of you?"

Natsu and Gray would hug each other and say, "Yes ma'am. We are best of friends."

Erza would smile. "I'm glad the 2 of you are getting along even though Natsu is END and all that."

Gray would mutter, "Just be glad I let him live. My Ice Demon Slayer magic should have ended him."

Erza, "DID I HEAR SOMETHING, GRAY?"

Gray would turn purple. "No ma'am."

Mavis would yell, "Attention everyone."

Everyone would turn to face Mavis, except Natsu and Gray.

"NATSU! GRAY!"

"Huh?" Natsu and Gray say, turning their heads to face Mavis.

"Everyone includes the 2 of you." Mavis would say. She then turns her attention to everyone else. "Everyone, At this rate, we will finish repairing the guild hall in 2 more days."

"WOOOO!" Everyone cheered.

The next 2 days, everyone worked their butts off, especially Natsu, who wanted to get this over with so he could go on the century quest. Because of this, Mavis' estimate was correct (as always). Finally when the job board was up, Natsu plucked off the job request.

The next morning, everyone met at the train station. By far the person that had the most stuff was Erza. She had to fill 2 luggage carts to the absolute capacity with her stuff. Jellal only brought a bag, and so did Wendy.

Once everyone had successfully boarded the train, Natsu and Wendy's motion sickness started to kick in.

"UUUUUGH." Natsu and Wendy moaned. "WHY ME?"

Gray would yell, "NATSU! YOU ARE BETTER THAN THIS! TRANSFORM! BECOME END YOU WORTHLESS SLAYER!"

Natsu would yell, "WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

In absolute anger, he would transform into END, and stand up, free from motion sickness.

Everyone would start applauding as Natsu would understand what Gray did. He would transform back, the motion sickness, now useless.

Then Wendy mutters, "I wish I could do that."

Soon everyone would get off the train and step on the platform to the town Freesia Town. Everyone would then walk into a hotel and check into a 4 way room. Everyone has a long 100 years ahead of them, but little did they know how hard it would be.

Chapter 2: Natsu meets Goku

"Alright!" Natsu cheered as they were headed towards the forest. "We are finally going to do this quest."

Gray would be walking behind everyone, arms crossed and looking sad. His eyes were off the path and his mouth was in a frown. Lucy looked behind at Gray and smiled. Gray just looked away. Lucy then walked to Gray.

"Hey what's wrong?". Lucy asked kindly.

Gray would respond, "I'm still kinda hung up on the fact that Natsu is END. And he can go into END form at will. I believe that once most demons read their book, they are stuck as a demon but not Natsu."

Lucy would then respond, "Well our Natsu is one of a kind."

Then Happy would interject, "AND THAT'S WHY LUCY LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVES HIM!"

Lucy would then yell, "WHAT DID YOU SAY CAT?"

Happy would then scramble up to Natsu. "Nothing." He whimpered.

Lucy would then turn back to Gray. Gray would then say, "I failed my mission that Ur and my dad gave me. I had to kill END remember? And now Natsu is END and I let him live. Thus I failed my mission."

*Flashback*

Gray's dad: I only received my ice demon slayer magic for one cause. To kill END. A task I leave to you Gray.

Gray's dad would disappear in a bright light and Gray would feel his new ice demon slayer magic appear inside his body.

*Present day*

Lucy would say, "I understand. I know that for one your relationship is already in question. It's weird and difficult. But now you have to slay him and one side says yeeees. Your other side says nah. You are listening to the side that doesn't make you a maniac serial killer. Gray, by failing, you made the right decision. Zeref is dead remember? That was thanks to Natsu."

Gray would then respond, "yeah. I guess so." Then a smile could be seen on his and Lucy's faces.

The group would then continue to walk down the forest path, Erza and Jellal looking at a map to help them go to where they need to go to.

Then all of a sudden a large troll would step in front of them and yell, "STOP! YOU SHALL NOT PASS!"

Natsu would walk up to the troll. "Oh please. FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The troll would then get swept away.

Meanwhile, 2 people are camping in the thick vegetation nearby when they see this rush of fire. One of them says to the other, "Oh wow! That power! I really wanna fight that!"

The other person would respond, "Shut up. We are from a race of warriors. We don't wanna fight someone that has that measly power level."

The first person would respond, "But he yelled fire dragon roar! What if he has some cool never before seen form?"

The other person yells, "DON'T FORGET! WE ARE STUCK IN A NEVER BEFORE SEEN WORLD!"

The first person would yell, "Gee chill chill."

The other person now calm would say, "You know. I guess you were right. We could try to at least make peace and join up with them."

The first person would say, "Oh wow! I never thought a person like you would say that."

The other person would say, "Well let's go then."

Meanwhile, Natsu and friends have set up camp. It is late night and they are roasting a meal over a fire. Soon the meal is ready to eat, and everyone is digging in.

Once everyone is done eating, everyone would head inside their tents. Mostly everyone fell asleep. Natsu however, was itching with excitement as he read the job request over and over again. "Your century quest task is to defeat a villain with a power never seen before. We only know his name. His name is fri-"

Sadly the rest of the name was torn off and no one had any clue who could be a villain and his name starts with fri. Friday perhaps? Natsu had wondered but then scrapped.

Natsu finally fell into an uneasy sleep. He dreamt of a lizard/humanoid thing say to him. "Ah the fire dragon slayer. I have always yet desired to fight your super saiyan dragon force power."

Finally in the morning, everyone had packed up when they were approached by 2 hooded figures.

Natsu yelled, "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

Erza would yell, "Yeah? WHO ARE YOU?"

They would take down their hoods and one would say, "I'm Goku! This is Vegeta."

Vegeta would say, "Or rather Prince Vegeta the 4th."

Natsu, "Ohh! I can't feel any magic energy coming off you! Wanna fight?"

Goku would then smile and say, "Why of course. Fighting powerful enemies is a great way to improve power level."

Chapter 3: Epic showdown! Natsu VS Goku

Goku and Natsu would take their respective fighting stances. Goku would charge up his energy with a loud, "HYAAA!"

Natsu would swirl flames around him.

"Fire dragon fist!" Yelled Natsu, flying towards Goku. Goku would block it with an X block.

"FINE!" Yelled Natsu. "Fire dragon… TALON! ROAR! BRILLIANT FLAME!" When the fire died down, Goku was scratched a lot but still standing.

Then Goku would start to fire ki blasts. Natsu gets a surprised look on his face and says, "Wait what is that?"

The ki blasts hit him and Natsu screams as each ki blast rips his flesh.

Now the 2 of them have their fair deal of scratches.

Natsu would charge up flames in his right hand and yell, "Fire dragon king Demolition Fist!"

Goku would pull his hands back, and yell, "KA...ME...HA...ME..HA!"

The 2 attack would collide and produce a sonic boom, causing everyone, minus Goku and Natsu to fall to the ground.

When the attacks died down, Goku is smiling.

Natsu however is not. "WHY IS IT SO HARD TO ATTACK?"

In his anger he would transform into lightning flame dragon mode. Goku would then charge red energy around him. "KAIOKEN X3!"

Natsu would yell, "I'm done playing around. Lightning flame dragon..."

Goku would start charging up an attack.

"BRILLIANT FLAME!"

"Spirit Bomb!"

The 2 attacks would then collide into nothing, and yet again, a sonic boom would be created.

The 2 of them start exchanging blows back and forth. Finally Natsu summons lightning and fire around his fist, and uppercuts Goku who goes flying upwards.

Natsu would appear above Goku and hammer fist him back down to the earth.

"AHHHHH" Goku would scream. Natsu yells, "Lightning flame dragon roar!"

Goku would throw up his hands and attempt to block the attack, but he fails and hits the ground.

Natsu goes back to base form and lands on the ground where Goku landed. Goku is still moving as he gets back up.

"Fine." He says. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah"

After he is done charging up, his hair spikes up and turns yellow.

"This is my Super Saiyan form."

Natsu smiles. "You still wanna fight?"

Goku would fly up in the air and Natsu would join. Then Goku would launch himself forward ready to punch Natsu. Natsu does the same, with lightning and fire swirling around his fist.

However, just before the punches collide, Goku instant transmissions above Natsu and kicks him down to earth. He would appear below Natsu and kick him up. Natsu would then fall and hit the earth.

"Natsu!" Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Carla and Happy cried, all in tears.

Once the dust settles down, Natsu is standing.

"You. You bastard. You made my friends cry! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Natsu would have golden, demonic flames swirling around him.

Jellal gasps, "That's END!"

Goku would smile and power up, his hair turning red. "Face, my Super Saiyan God!"

Chapter 4: END vs Super Saiyan God Goku

END would show a grin on his face. "Wow. Your power skyrocketed!"

Super Saiyan God Goku would respond, "I can say the same for you. I didn't know you were a demon, Natsu. Well, now it's a battle of a God and a Demon."

END would smirk and say in a demonic voice, "My pleasure."

Goku would start to float up.

"Oh no you don't!" END exclaimed, starting to rise up as well.

Meanwhile, Gray would be lying on a chair looking up. He would say to Lucy,

"You know what's weird?"

Lucy would respond, "What Gray?"

Gray would respond, "I can sense Natsu's energy in this form, since I am an Ice Demon Slayer after all. But I cannot sense that other guy's, Goku's energy."

"Don't they have a different energy all together?"

"Yes, but it was similar to our Magic Power. Thus I could sense it. But when he went 'Super Saiyan God' I can't sense it. Its like his energy disappeared."

Then Lucy would say, "Since I have never heard of Super Saiyans and Super Saiyan Gods, I would assume that they are not from his world. People from his world might have forms that hide their energy."

Vegeta, who was eavesdropping would reply, "You are 70% correct. His energy did not disappear. It changed. You see, a normal person's power is similar to your term 'magic power'. We call it ki, or energy. Every living thing has it. But Gods, they use a different kind of ki, a kind of ki that mortals cannot sense. This is called God ki. And Goku switched to that ki by going Super Saiyan God. There is a form even higher, but we will reveal that later."

Gray would turn his head back up to look at the fight.

Goku and END are now floating above the planet, and END would smile at Goku. Goku would return the smile.

Goku would then throw himself forward, his hand extended out for a punch. END would block with his arm and punch back, causing Goku to go flying. "AAAAAH!" He screamed.

END would then yell, "Fire Dragon…" He would use his wings to speed over to the flying Goku. Once his mouth is near his face END would yell, "ROAR!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Goku yelled, as he goes flying. END would smile. "You are weak, even as a God."

Goku would smile and balance himself. "That's not all I can do. RAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Goku would suddenly generate a yellow aurora around his red aurora. The 2 aurora's would fuse together into a blue aurora, and Goku's hair would flicker from Red to Blue 10 times and then his hair would stay blue.

END snarled, "What form is that?"

Goku would respond, "This is Super Saiyan Blue. I stacked a Super Saiyan on top of my Super Saiyan God."

END snarled, "Well that won't be enough to defeat me!"

END would throw himself forward and start punching Goku who would block all of them. END would then kick Goku, causing him to go flying. END would suddenly have black flames swirling around his golden flames.

"DRAGON GOD… HEAVEN'S DEMON FLAME CIRCLE!" A black, golden and red ring of fire would swirl around Goku and cush him, (in a way similar to Gotenks's Galactic Donut). "AAAAAAH!" Goku would yell.

Once the attack dies down, Goku's body goes limp and lifeless. END would transform back into Natsu. "Huh? I didn't over do it did I?" He said sadly.

Vegeta would suddenly be there and grabs Natsu by his scarf. "YOU! YOU MADE A MISTAKE KILLING KAKAROT! ONLY I GET TO BEAT KAKAROT! WHY YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY"

Then there is a noise as a silver aurora starts to swirl around Goku. Vegeta says, "Oh he is alive. Carry on then." Vegeta descends down.

Natsu transforms back into END. Goku's hair would turn silver and the aurora stays around him. END smiles. "More forms eh?"

But this time Goku did not respond. Instead his was standing there waiting for END to attack. END would do just that, lunging towards Goku with his fist on fire, and he aims a punch to Goku's face, who easily, and kind of cockily doges. END aims another punch and Goku dodges again. END would then aim a series of punches, which again Goku would dodge. END would then aim a kick at Goku and yet again, Goku dodges. Goku then does 3 punches to END and even though END blocked, he would fall down to the earth knocked out.

Chapter 5: Goku and Vegeta join the team

Goku would land next to Natsu who would wake up a minute later, but barely having any energy. Goku would walk over to Natsu and put something in his mouth and Natsu gets back up, fully energized.

Goku smiled. "I thought a senzu bean wouldn't work on you. I guess I was wrong."

Natsu smiled too. "That was a really good fight. I feel my power level increase. Well, I guess we are off now. We have a century quest to complete."

"Ohhh!" Goku said. "Can I see the job request?"

Natsu would hand it over to Goku. Goku would read it. _Your century quest task is to defeat a villain with a power never seen before. We only know his name. His name is fri-. _Goku would turn to Vegeta and show him the flyer. A look sulken, sad look passes on their faces.

Natsu frowned. "What is it guys?"

Goku would put a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "Natsu. You have to let us join your team. I think I know who the villain is. If I am right, there is no way, absolutely no way that your power level, even as END could be him. We, on the other hand, have fought him twice and if we are correct, this is thrice."

Natsu would respond, "Alright. You can join us. But what is the villain's name."

Goku would say, "His name. His name its..." But before he could finish, Goku would pass out.

Vegeta would run over to him. "Kakarot! What's wrong?"

"I am." Said a voice. Natsu and Vegeta would whip around and see a pretty buff guy standing there. "Hello. If you want your friend to live you must defeat me."

Natsu would yell, "Who the HELL ARE YOU?"

The guy would pull out a dagger. "This, along with my magic, was given to me by the Poison God. He said that its effect can be reversed if someone is strong enough to beat me. That is why I took down Goku. Vegeta is next, unless you, Natsu can beat me."

Vegeta yelled, "What did you do with Frieza?"

The guy smiles and responds, "Oh you know that he is here? I joined him obviously or I would have killed him too."

Natsu would yell, "By the way, I accept your challenge."

The guy would smile, and black poison would start swirling around him.

Natsu would smirk and golden flames would start swirling around him. "This is my Natural Dragon Force."

The guy would frown. "So you wanna play that way huh?" The poison swirling around him would also turn golden and he would yell, "God's Rage."

Natsu yells, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack!"

The Poison God Slayer would yell, "Poison God… Antidote!"

Natsu's attack would be easily dissipated by the Poison God Slayer.

The Poison God Slayer raises an eyebrow. "I was not expecting you of all people to be an Etherious."

Natsu yells, "How do you know?"

The Poison God Slayer yelled back, "Because Poison God Antidote will instantly dissipate a demon's attack and instead of using my magic power, my magic power will return and double. I actually developed it even though I was given the magic and the God's Rage transformation with it. Pretty cool huh?"

Natsu screamed, "NOT COOL! YOU CHEATED!"

The Poison God Slayer smiled. "Well, in battle there is no right and wrong."

Natsu yelled, "Fine! TRY DISSIPATING THIS!"

Golden Lightning would start swirling around his golden flames. "I just learnt this from something similar Goku did! Lightning flame natural dragon force!"

The Poison God slayer would smile. "Your power is already achieving new heights. I can understand why Frieza wants to fight you once you achieve the Legendary Super Saiyan Dragon Force Form. It's just a recent legend but Frieza did foresee it, thanks to the Super Dragon Balls. His power achieved new heights too trust me."

Vegeta snarled, "That cocky little bastard. I'll punch Frieza's teeth out in my Super Saiyan Blue Evolution."

Natsu would turn back to the fight, "Lighting Flame dragon roar!"

The Poison God Slayer would yell, "POISON GOD… ANTIDOTE!"

However this time the attack would not dissipate, and the roar would hurl straight for the poison god slayer. However, he was prepared. The Poison God Slayer would appear behind Natsu and blow a poison bubble, but with no air, around him.

"ARGH!" Natsu screamed.

The Poison God Slayer smiled. "You may have eaten Zancrow's flames once, but that was your own element. You have eaten different elements to fuse them with your dragon slayer magic. BUT THERE IS NO WAY YOU COULD EAT A GOD ELEMENT THAT IS DIFFERENT FROM YOUR OWN NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO!"

Natsu thinks, "Oh yeah. I have done it. Let's try it again."

Natsu would start to drain his own magic power out of his body, until he only has an ounce left. Then, just before the ounce disappears, he starts to eat the God Poison. The Poison God slayer yells in shock, as he feels his magic power start to drain.

Natsu now, has eaten his way through the poison. "YOU! YOU ARE GONNA PAY! THIS IS FOR MY NEW FRIEND GOKU! LIGHTNING FLAME POISON GOD….. KAMEHAMEHA!"

As he launches the attack, The Poison God Slayer yells, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Poison God Slayer is then blown away, and killed.

Meanwhile, Goku who was passed out, would get up and say, "Wait, didn't I win the battle?"

Natsu smiled. "Yes Goku. You did."

Meanwhile…

Frieza was sitting on his throne, when a member of the Frieza Force walks in.

"My Lord! Doku has been defeated!"

"Silence." Said Frieza. "You can only call him 3rd in command Venenum. Only I get to call him by his real name Doku. But how? My Poison God Slayer, chosen by the Poison God. Bring the Arc of Embodiment Mage, Rustyrose!"

Rustyrose would enter in to the throne room. "My lord. I'm ready to beat, wait who am I fighting?"

Frieza would smile. "Natsu Dragneel, is mine. The rest, kill them."


	2. Chapter 6-12

Chapter 6: Wendy meets Chelia

Natsu and Friends, now including Goku and Vegeta, were now walking through the trail, hoping to reach a city, where they could eat and supply up. They were walking on the trail, seeing green bushy trees around them. Natsu smiled as they were walking. "Oh yeah! I really want to fight this Frieza guy! He must be so powerful, considering that the Poison God Slayer would claim that he was a threat to making him #1 in power."

Vegeta would yell, "NATSU! FRIEZA MUST HAVE GOTTEN STRONGER AND IT WAS NEARLY IMPOSSIBLE TO BEAT HIM BEFORE!"

Goku would say, "Vegeta chill."

Vegeta yells, "I CAN'T CHILL! NOT WHEN OUR COMRADE SUGGESTS SOMETHING SO INSANE! REMEMBER WHEN HE WAS IN GOLDEN FRIEZA? WE NEEDED WHIS' HELP! HE IS A GOD REMEMBER?"

Natsu smiled, "For one the flier said we needed to beat Frieza. Our whole quest was for that."

Vegeta yelled, "We aren't sure about that!"

Then Lucy would chime in, "Well I think I can figure it out. There is an old celestial wizard spell that relates hidden words to the stars and their sequences. If I can convert the letter F and then locate that segment in Frieza's star code, then we are good to go. And know that everyone's code is different even though Freddy and Frieza start with the same letter. F."

Natsu screamed, "AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THIS EARLIER."

Lucy said, "Well I was scared. The Legend says 2 celestial wizards are needed but now that we have Goku and Vegeta, I think that silver hair form might when Goku fought END would help."

They would all stop and Goku would say, "You mean Mastered Ultra Instinct? AAAAAAAAAH!"

He would transform and Lucy would smile. "Yes that is the one."

Natsu would get the flyer out and Lucy would touch Goku's shoulder. Suddenly a glowing light would appear around the letter 'F' in the flyer and in the sky all the stars would change to weird symbols, with english below. Lucy would let go, and Goku is forced into base form.

"Yep. It's Frieza all right." Lucy confirmed.

"ALRIGHT!" Natsu yelled. "LETS GO!"

Vegeta just face palms. "What is it with people wanting to fight other people whose power level is over 9000."

Goku would chime in, "Actually to be exact, Golden Frieza's power level was 100 quintillion. It took the 2 of us in Super Saiyan Blue to beat him. No doubt he has gotten stronger. And END's power level was… 100 quintillion or so since we were going back and forth when I was a super saiyan blue. But again, I bet Frieza has attained a power level much much stronger."

Then Natsu said, "In that case, Who knows? I might discover some new found power in a dire situation and then beat him."

Everyone would then continue walking.

A couple of hours later, they would reach a city.

"Okay everyone! We can all go explore but let's meet at the Hotel at exactly 9:00." Erza said.

"Okay!" Everyone chimed.

Lucy, Natsu and Happy went on their own path. Goku, Vegeta, and Gray went together. Wendy, Erza and Carla walked together.

Later at noon, everyone had met up at a performance.

The announcer was saying, "And now for our last performance… But before you know who, just know that the Sky Sisters broke up. But, the performance is Chelia, from the sky sisters!"

Chelia would then walk up on stage, and sing Mets love Angelican. She would then exit the stage.

The announcer yells, "AND THAT'S IT FOR TODAY FOLKS!"

As Chelia was walking down the stairs, Wendy would sprint over to Chelia.

"CHELIA!" She screamed.

Chelia turned around. "Wendy!"

The 2 girls hug each other.

Meanwhile, Natsu, Goku and Vegeta are literally training in the square block.

"AH!" Natsu yells, throwing a punch to Goku. Goku would block and uppercut Natsu and Natsu would block that and punch Vegeta, who would block and parry, and so on and so forth until, Wendy slaps Natsu

"Stop that!"

Goku would then giggle awkwardly like a little kid.

Now its 9:00 and everyone is at the hotel lobby, including Chelia.

"So, your on a Century quest?" Chelia asked excitedly.

"Yeah!" Everyone responded.

"OH MY GOD!" Chelia squealed. "I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO ON ONE! OH PRETTY PLEASE NATSU CAN I JOIN YOU?"

Natsu would smile and say, "Sure. But Y'all leave Frieza to me ok?"

Vegeta and Goku would facepalm. "What is it with dragon slayers being stubborn?" They muttered.

"HEY I'M NOT STUBBORN!" Natsu yelled.

Vegeta would appear in Natsu's face. "YOU WANNA GO?"

The 2 of them would start fighting as everyone face palmed.

Erza said, "First Gray and now Vegeta?"

"RAAAAH." Natsu yelled, throwing a punch at Vegeta.

Erza would yell, "STOP!"

Natsu and Vegeta would stop, get up, salute Erza and frigtendly say, "Yes , ma'am!"

Goku would be giggling like a little child.

It's now morning and everyone is at the town square ready to continue the journey

*Meanwhile*

Rustyrose was flying, scouting the area.

"Frieza taught me how to sense and control energy." He thought. "I should be able to sense Goku's energy if not everyone's."

Something would catch his eye. "Ah ha! That's where they are."

Natsu would look up and see Rustyrose following them.

"Hey you!" Natsu yelled. Everyone else said, "Huh?"

Natsu would continue, "Come down here or else I'll pound it in to you."

Rustyrose would float down. "I'm intrigued. By sensing your power, now I understand why Frieza wants to fight you. Well. I will kill you all and take you to Frieza."

"No way! I won't let that happen!" Natsu yelled.

"Yeah count me in!" Yelled Goku.

Rustyrose smiled. "Very well. You want to fight? You got one."

Chapter 7: Natsu and Goku VS Rustyrose

Natsu would go END form and Goku would go Super Saiyan.

Rustyrose would smile. "Jumping to Super Saiyan, Are we?"

Goku laughed. "You bet."

Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot! You have more power then that! Go MUI!"

Goku said, "If I see the need too."

Rustyrose would smile. "I'm ready when you are."

Natsu yelled, "FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!"

Rustyrose would wave his hand and a purple bowl would appear in his hands. He would catch the flames in the bowl and then destroy the bowl.

Natsu would groan in frustration. Goku would charge toward Rustyrose, his fist out. He connects with Rustyrose's jaw, who is sent backward.

Natsu yells, "Goku! If we work as a team, we might be able to beat him!"

Goku nods. Rustyrose sprints back towards Goku and Natsu. Goku and Natsu start aiming punches at Rustyrose, who continuously steps back, X-blocking.

Natsu yells, "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!"

Goku yells, "KAMEHAME...HA!"

The 2 attacks hit Rustyrose who is thrown back.

Natsu yells, "IF THAT IS YOUR FULL POWER THEN YOU ARE WEAK!"

Rustyrose would then smile."AAAAAAAH!"

An aurora would start to swirl around him, and he starts to power up.

His hair would turn pink and he would settle down.

"I think it was a good idea to borrow this form." Rustyrose smiled.

Goku gritted. "That's Super Saiyan Rosé."

Rustyrose grinned wildly. "Indeed."

Goku said, "But you are no god. How did you get this power."

Rustyrose said nothing and charged toward Natsu and Goku.

Goku would transform into a Super Saiyan God. Rustyrose would still be flying forward, ready to attack Goku. But just before the attack collides with Goku, Natsu would jump in the way and charge flames around him, the flames getting so hot, they turn white. Rustyrose would immediately jump back, due to the 2nd degree burn on his hand. Goku would smile.

"Let's end this!" He yelled.

Goku would jump forward, his fist extended out. A projection of Shenron would swirl his fist, with his head at the end.

Natsu would also jump forward, from the other end. "FIRE DRAGON KING…"

"DRAGON…"

And together they would yell,

"DEMOLITION FIST!"

"FIST!"

However, Rustyrose would easily hold up his 2 hands and block the attacks, smirking and leaving both Natsu and Goku shocked.

Then Goku yelled, "Very well. Let's use the Fusion Dance!"

Natsu said, "What is that?"

Goku would quickly demonstrate.

Natsu and Goku would return to base form.

"FUSION HA!" They yell. They successfully fuse together.

"Let's call this fusion Natsoku!" Said Natsoku.

Rustyrose smiled. "What incredible power."

Natsoku mumbled, "I think our bodies together can handle the Kaioken."

They would charge up into a Kaioken.

But then he realized he could go Super Saiyan 2 without a problem. So Natsoku goes Super Saiyan 2.

Rustyrose yells, "NO! NO! I WILL NOT DIE BY THE LIKE OF YOU!"

He charges up an attack. "Rose…. BLAST!"

Natsoku yells, "FULL FORCE KAMEHAMEHA!"

The 2 attacks collide together and then the Kamehameha would take over and Rustyrose is blown far far away.

Suddenly Natsoku and Friends see the forest floor disappear and instead they are in a throne room.

Natsu and Goku also unfused even though they only fused for 5 minutes and not 30.

In Front of everyone, sitting on the throne is Frieza. "Ah. You must be Natsu. I can finally battle the Super Saiyan Dragon Force!"

Chapter 8: Goku, Vegeta and Gray VS Frieza

"You there!" Frieza pointed to a member of the Frieza force. "Take all the girls to the tourture room!"

"Yes my lord."

"NO!" Natsu yelled.

Frieza smiled cruelly as the girls were taken away, wiggling, screaming and crying. "Yes. This is the loathsome face I want to see Dragon Slayer. But don't worry. If you beat me, you'll get them back."

Goku yelled, "STOP PLAYING WITH MY FRIEND'S EMOTIONS!"

He would transform into a Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Vegeta would join in Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

Goku then retains his emotions and transforms into Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Gray transforms into a half demon, with his Ice Demon Slayer magic fully equipped.

Natsu, meanwhile, was screaming in anger, and was clearly unable to fight.

"Lets go!" Gray yelled. Frieza would stand up from the throne and charge toward Gray.

Frieza would throw a punch at Gray, but Gray would grab Frieza's hand and hold him in place.

"Ice Demon Rage!" Gray yells. Frieza is sent backwards.

Frieza yells, "AAARGH!"

He would then transform into Golden Frieza.

Gray would stand there, astonished about the power level Frieza displayed.

While In his shock, Frieza would charge forward, his hand out ready to punch.

"GRAY PAY ATTENTION!" A voice said.

"N-natsu?" Gray muttered.

"GRAY!" A figure would block his punches.

"I GAVE YOU THIS POWER NOT TO BE AFRAID OF OTHER POWERS! KICK FRIEZA'S BUTT!"

"Dad?" Gray said finally realizing, as a silhouette of his father appeared in his vision.

"No dummy! Its Vegeta!" Vegeta screamed. "That power level must be mashing up your head!"

Gray would get back up. "Thanks Vegeta."

Gray would then realize that Frieza and Vegeta are fighting, as he overcomes his shock.

Frieza forms an energy blade and stabs Vegeta through the heart, making him fall limp, and lifeless.

Natsu would start screaming louder, both in anguish and because his new, untapped power trying to come out.

Goku yelled, "Gray! Lets fuse!"

Gray nodded and Goku went to base form.

"FUSION HA!" They yell.

The resulting fusion is Groku.

Groku yells, "ICE DEMON… DRAGON FIST!"

Frieza is thrown back. But then Frieza sprints back and starts throwing punches, which Groku x blocks. Then Frieza uppercuts at Groku's stomach, causing him to double over and spit.

The Groku does the same thing and Frieza doubles over and spits.

Then Groku would do a jump front kick which Frieza grabs and uses the momentum of the kick to flip Groku over his head.

Frieza turns around ready to uppercut but there is a sound as Groku instant transmission behind Frieza and kicks up.

Frieza yells, "FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU MY NEW FORM!"

He starts to transform into his 3rd, xenomorph looking form, but this time its orange.

"Since this is new and unnamed, let's call it Orange Xenomorph Frieza."

Groku would charge forward, but Frieza would yell, "DEATH BEAM!"

The Death Beam would hit Groku in the heart, and Goku and Gray would unfuse and they too become life less.

Now Natsu yelled, "FRIEZA! YOU WILL PAY! YOU KILLED GOKU. VEGETA. AND GRAAAAAAY!"

"RAAAAAAAH!" Yelled Natsu. His mere skin would turn into dragonoid scales, with Golden flames swirling around him. Around that is a yellow aurora and his hair spikes up and turns yellow. The Yellow Aurora disappears and Natsu has completed the transformation.

Frieza smiled. "YES! YES! THIS IS THE POWER I WAS LONGING TO FIGHT! At last. The Super Saiyan Dragon Force!"

Chapter 9: Super Saiyan Dragon Force is Born

Natsu would then charge toward Orange Xenomorph Frieza, and punch Frieza in the stomach.

"AAACH!" Frieza said, spitting. But then Natsu appears above Freiza and hammerfists his shoulder, sending Frieza flying down.

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" This roar is much stronger and faster than the original spell. It shoots down toward Frieza who gets up and throws his hands up, trying to block it. Then Natsu appears behind Frieza.

"KAMEHAMEHA!" Yells Natsu.

"AAAAAAAH!" Yells Frieza, who was not expecting the attack and was blocking the flames.

Natsu yelled, "I AM NOT DONE YET!"

Frieza yells, "FINE! GIVE ME ALL YOU GOT!"

Natsu charged toward Frieza but Frieza appears behind Natsu and attempts to punch but since Natsu's flames are so hot, Frieza pulls his hand back.

Then Natsu yells, "FIRE DRAGON KING... DEMOLITION FIST!"

Frieza goes flying back. Then Frieza says, "Impressive. This maybe too much for me."

Then Frieza gets an idea. He goes over to Goku's body and takes out the potara earrings that Goku had.

Natsu screamed, "NO YOU DON'T!"

But Frieza quickly puts one on and the other on Goku. There is a snap and Frieza and Goku fused, with Goku's body on top, but Frieza in control of the combined power.

"HAHAHAHA! I know you will not attack me!"

But despite Frieza's expectations, Natsu sprinted forward, not caring who he was attacking and started swinging at Goku's body.

Frieza was shocked at how blinded Natsu was. But Frieza kept X-blocking all of Natsu's attacks.

Natsu screamed, "HOW DARE YOU TRY TO USE MY FRIEND'S BODY TO TRY TO TRICK ME!"

Frieza gasped. _He saw through it_, Frieza thought.

Natsu yelled, "DRAGON GOD FLAMING SPIRIT BOMB!"

Natsu would then drop a bomb made from his own energy, and his flames, onto Frieza.

Frieza waves his hand and an energy shield appears around him and another one around him and Natsu.

Once the attack died down, the only energy shield that was left was the one around the 2 of them.

Frieza laughed. "You. You have left me to the last option. I'LL BLOW US UP INSIDE OF HERE!"

Natsu tried punching at the shield but it won't break.

"DAMNIT! WHY WONT THIS THING BREAK!" Using his rage, Natsu powers up, and then tries to break the door and yet again, it fails.

Frieza laughed and started to pour his ki into the ground inside the shield.

Natsu yells, "LIGHTNING FLAME POISON GOD… KAMEHAMEHA!"

Just as everything inside the shield blows up, the energy wave hits the shield and cracks it down.

Natsu instant transmissions away as Frieza, while laughing and saying his men will revive him and he'll be back to celebrate, blows himself up, not realizing that Natsu survived.

After the explosion dies down, Frieza spirit is nowhere to be sensed and Goku's unfused body still remained, though still lifeless.

Suddenly there is a sound of a door opening and all the girls walk out, unharmed. Lucy is the first one to notice Natsu and screams, "Natsu? What kind of form is that?"

Erza said, "And that magic power level. Its crazy… no its unsensible."

Suddenly a rocket lands down next to everyone and a girl with blue hair and white t-shirt and blue jeans, along with someone with black hair and a tail descend down.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked, still in Super Saiyan Dragon Force.

The girl asked, "Who are you and…"

Before the girl could finish, the boy yells, "WAIT IS THAT A SUPER SAIYAN?"

The girl slaps the boy and says, "Please Excuse Shallot. I'm Bulma. Were friends of Goku and Vegeta. We brought some wish orbs called dragon balls to revive them, along with your friend Gray."

*Later*

Natsu, who is now in base form, is sitting next to the dragon balls, and Goku, Vegeta and Gray's bodies.

Shallot would say, "I'm so impressed of that crazy power. I think I finally understand the Super Saiyan Dragon Force."

Natsu smiled. "I still can't control it yet. I went into it in a rage."

Shallot said, "That's what happened when I went Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 2 for the first time. I learnt how to control them eventually."

Natsu said, "Wait you are a saiyan."

Shallot said, "Yep."

Then, Bulma yelled, "COME FORTH SHENRON AND GRANT ME MY WISH!"

The sky would turn black a green Dragon would appear.

"I will grant you three wishes and only 3."

Bulma yelled, "Shenron. Can you revive Goku, Vegeta and Gray!"

Shenron said, "Of course. That is easy. However that will use 2 wishes. Is that ok?"

Bulma nodded. Then Goku, Vegeta and Gray would stand up.

Shenron said, "You have one wish left."

Natsu yelled, "Can you give me control over Super Saiyan Dragon Force?"

Shenron smiled. "That is easy. But remember dragon slayer. You still have dormant power. If you train, you may be able to ascend past Super Saiyan Dragon Force. But alas, I will grant your wish."

Then Shenron would disappear.

Natsu said, "Goku the most epic t-"

Goku cut him off and said, "I know. When Frieza and I fused, I figured out everything. I was temporarily alive thanks to that fusion."

Vegeta and Gray nodded. "We know what happened too. Shenron informed us." They said.

Goku said, "Natsu. I'm so proud of you. I'm really sorry, but we have to leave for our timeline now."

Natsu said, "I get it. You have friends back there."

Suddenly Carla, would drop to the ground, and say, "Guys! I'm having a vision. Someone write this down. Uh… Primordial Wizard from an alternate future, wants to turn this world in to the Grand Magic World like Zeref wanted to do!"

Goku said, "Well, looks like we need to stick around longer."

Carla said, "Yes. I foresee you helping us."

Wendy said, "Carla. It's been 2 years since you have had a premilition."

Goku said, "Wow."

And then all of a sudden, a purple giant would fall down, with a large metal glove in his hand.

"Haha!" He said. Then he sees Goku. "Ah. I have heard about you. The people behind the 4th wall create hypothetical battle between us. Now, Goku. I want it to be reality. Let's fight."

Goku said, "But who are you?"

The Purple Giant smiled. "I am Thanos."

Chapter 10: (Thanos Mini Saga) Goku VS Thanos

Goku would smile. "I can sense intense power from you. I'll give you my all."

Goku would close his eyes, and go into a somewhat trancelike, sleepy but concentrated state. His focus is now only on himself, his opponent and the battle.

Suddenly Goku's hair turns silver as he goes into Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Thanos smiled. He would then fire a laser beam from the infinity gauntlet which Goku would easily side step.

Thanos would then start firing a bunch of laser beams at Goku and Goku keeps easily dodging.

Thanos would then punch the ground where Goku is and when the rubble died down, Goku was nowhere to be seen. Then Goku would yell from behind Thanos, "KAMEHAME...HA!"

Catching Thanos by surprize, the kamehameha blows Thanos's right arm off.

Thanos grunted in pain and then smiled. He would take the gauntlet and a green circle would appear in his hand. He then turns his hand counter clockwise, and reverses time, to the point where Goku is behind him again, and his left arm is there.

Once again, Goku would yell from behind Thanos, "KAMEHAME...HA!"

But this time, Thanos side stepped it. But Goku wasn't done yet. He jumps up to Thanos and start punching who Thanos keeps x-blocking. They would then throw a punch at the same time and the 2 punches would collide, creating a ripple.

Natsu yelled, "TELL ME ONE THING THANOS!"

Thanos would turn to Natsu. "Yes?"

"Are you a primordial wizard?"

"Of course not."

Natsu said, "I see. So you can't be the person Carla foresaw."

Goku would then uppercut thanos. "Pay attention Thanos!"

Thanos yelled, "FINE!" There is a purple aura around thanos, and suddenly, his power level drastically increases.

Then Thanos yelled, "EAT THIS!" He would throw a punch at Goku, and even though it was blocked, Goku is sent flying 5 feet.

"TIME TO END THIS!" Yelled Thanos.

Goku started to charge up energy. "EVERYONE! PLEASE LEND ME YOUR ENERGY!" He yelled, while flying.

Soon a ball would appear above his head. Then while maintaining the ball above his head, he would charge up a kamehameha. He then puts the 2 together.

"SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!" Yelled Goku, throwing the attack toward Thanos.

Thanos snaps, but just before he could finish the snap, the attack blows the gauntlet off Thanos's hand and Goku instant transmissions over to the gauntlet and picks it up.

Then Goku charges his ki up as he snaps, so the effects of the snap doesn't affect him. Then thanos, the stones, and the gauntlet go back to his world.

Natsu yelled, "NO FAIR! I WANTED TO TEST SUPER SAIYAN DRAGON FORCE ON HIM!"

Goku smiled. "Not to worry! We can spar!"

Natsu smiled. "Lets go!"

Chapter 11: Goku and Natsu spar!

"Boys! I have just the thing!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling out a remote.

"Huh?" Natsu asked, "What is that?"

Bulma smiled and responded, "Oh you'll see!". Bulma would then press the button, and a dome would appear around Goku and Natsu.

"Oh wow!" Goku said, "How'd you do that?"

Bulma replied, "Well, that's a genius for you."

Goku would turn to Natsu. "Let's power up."

Natsu nodded and golden flames would start to swirl around him. On top of that the yellow aura would swirl him and his hair spikes up and turns yellow.

Then Natsu loses both the flames and the yellow aura.

"Super Saiyan Dragon Force!" Yelled Natsu.

Goku calms his state down, and concentrate on Natsu, Himself and the spar match. He would then go Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Vegeta gasped. "To think that the Super Saiyan Dragon Force's power level is on par with MUI!"

Shallot and Bulma yelled, "WAIT WHAT!"

Natsu would charge forward, aiming a punch. Goku would throw out his fist to counter. But then Natsu then throws a kick, and it makes contact with Goku's legs, sweeping him down to the floor.

Natsu would quickly float up to the top of the dome. Goku smiled. "You learnt to control your ki in that form. Impressive."

But Natsu would start to fall down, since ki manipulation is new to him. Happy cried, "NATSU!"

Happy would charge through the barrier, surprising Bulma, and catching Natsu, going on Natsu's back and flying Natsu back up to Goku.

Goku smiled. "You have some nice friends! I do understand that ki manipulation is hard. It was hard for me too. But, that's what training is for."

Natsu smiled. "Lets go. FIRE DRAGON… ROAR!"

Goku instant transmissions behind Natsu and starts firing ki blasts. Happy turns Natsu around and Natsu yells, "FIRE DRAGON… WING ATTACK!"

These attacks would then cancel out the ki blasts. Natsu would get into the standard kamehameha stance and then yell, "LIGHTNING FLAME POISON GOD… KAMEHAMEHA!" Goku would instant transmission away. But Natsu, who was expecting Goku to do this, instant transmissions into close range in front of him, and then fires the attack for real.

But Goku had already charged up the move he needed. "SPIRIT KAMEHAMHEHA!"

The Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha fusion would speed toward the Lighting Flame Poison God Kamehameha. The 2 attacks collide and the dome they were in shatters.

Natsu yells, "SUPER SAIYAN DRAGON… RAGE!"

This time a yellow beam of light would shoot out towards Goku.

"KAMEHAME...HA!" Yells Goku. But Natsu's new breath attack would speed toward the turtle wave attack that Goku fired and even push the attack back. Goku would throw his hands out to block the attack but the attack would crush Goku. The light would engulf and then attempt to blind Goku. But Goku closes his eyes before that could happen. Goku started to sense Natsu's ki. _There._ He thought. He aimed a ki blast where Natsu's energy was and Natsu cried out. Goku opens his eyes, and sees that Natsu and Happy are falling, since Natsu was not expecting an attack and was not even prepared to defend.

Goku instant transmission down to Natsu, and catches him. Then they both instant transmission an inch below the ground, feet first and land. Then Natsu yelled, "HAPPY! FOCUS YOUR ENERGY!"

Happy screamed as there was a white aura around him. Suddenly Happy was not there anymore but rather, on the ground, a ok.

Natsu and Goku go back into base form. Natsu picks up Happy and says, "Way to go buddy! Nice Instant Transmission."

Goku said, "You know, Natsu, I'm shocked that you learnt instant transmission and even created your own variant of the Kamehameha. You are indeed a gifted warrior."

Natsu yelled, "Alright!"

Goku smiled. "I want you to try to go even further beyond Super Saiyan Dragon Force. Maybe Super Saiyan 2 Dragon Force. Or just Super Dragon Force."

"What's that?" Natsu questioned.

"Super is short for Super Saiyan second grade or third grade, depending on which the user uses more often."

Vegeta chimed in, "Third Grade is useless in terms of speed, but second grade balances strength and speed. Super Saiyan 2 is another power multiplier just like the Original Super Sayian."

Goku said, "I think we should teach him to first control his ki, and then not to let it leak. I can foresee a God Dragon Force Natsu."

Natsu asked, "And what is that?"

Goku replied, "Super Saiyan God Dragon Force."

"COOL!" Natsu yelled.

Natsu started to charge up his energy, and suddenly, to everyone's amazement, Natsu's hair spiked up and turned yellow, and a yellow and lightning aura would be seen around him.

"Super Saiyan 2 Dragon Force!" Natsu yelled.

Goku smiled. "You ARE a fast learner."

But Natsu immediately reverted back to base form.

Goku smiled. "I think, your target is to maintain that form for 5 minutes. Go into it again just to make sure it was not a fluke of power."

Natsu yelled again and this time, he goes into it, but a little easier.

But yet again, Natsu is reverted back to base form.

Goku frowned. "I don't think its you. Your body can handle it. It must be…"

But before Goku could finish, everyone is suddenly silenced and forced to their need.

A figure in a cape walks appears. He is masked and so no one can see his face.

He holds up a purple ball. "DEFY ME AND YOU DIE! TELL ME SAIYANS. WHERE ARE THE SUPER DRAGON BALLS?"

Chapter 12: This new Wizard VS Power Goku

Goku yelled, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The figure smiled. "That is not important. What is important is the location of the Super Dragon Balls."

"And what do you want with them?" Goku asked.

"To create the grand magic world of course!"

"NO!" All of Fairy Tail shouted.

"What we worked so hard to stop." Natsu said. "And the number of friends we had to sacrifice." Gray continued. "WE WON'T LET IT GO IN VAIN!" Erza and Lucy finished.

Goku suddenly had this purple aura around him, and despise everyone being forced down, Goku gets up with ease.

"Damnit." Vegeta thought. "What is Kakarot planning?"

Goku pulls out a purple stone.

"Remember this?" Goku asked.

Natsu exclaimed, "Wait is that one of the stones in that glove thing that Thanos used to fight?"

Goku nodded. "And I figured that this one is the one that increases power."

Goku would then transform into Mastered Ultra Instinct, with the purple stone inside Goku's forehead.

Goku yelled to that figure, "NOW LETS FIGHT."

The figure would throw back his hood to reveal a black gas mask on his face.

Goku would throw himself forward ready to punch the figure. The figure would easily sidestep the punch and Goku hits the ground. He would then open his hand and use the ridge where the pinky finger is, and smacks Goku on the back of the neck. Normally, that would have killed the victim, at least from the power of this new person. But Goku manages to survive.

Goku gets up, and starts to yell, and the purple aura would appear around him. Now his power level is 50% stronger.

He would then yell, "I'LL GIVE YOU MY ALL!"

Natsu yells, "Me too." Then he would go Super Saiyan Dragon Force.

Gray would transform into his half demon form.

Goku would charge up an attack. "INFINTY…"

Natsu would yell, "LIGHTNING FLAME POSION GOD…"

Gray would yell, "ICE DEMON…"

They would all instant transmission around the figure.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"RAGE!"

The attacks would form a blinding light, causing everyone but the users to fall to the ground. Once the light dies down, the figure is still standing, without a scratch.

The Figure smiled. "Wow. That was a little fun. Now I'll destroy you all with this attack"

Goku starts to scream in rage, and due to this he goes out of MUI and enters an enraged Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken, with a purple aura surrounding all of that.

All the auras died down and Goku is left with dark purple hair.

"LIMITLESS POWER!" He yelled.

The figure gasped, as his mask cracked a little. Then he smiled. "Wow. I have never had this much fun. You have actually forced me to transform."

Natsu gasped. "That's not even his full power."

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The Figure yelled. "PRIMORDIAL GOD RACE!"

Purple and black essence would be swirling around him, and his masked cracked fully, revealing a young kid, barely in his teens with tanish brown hair, and purple eyes.

He would yell, "In respect to that power level displayed by both Natsu and Goku, I will give you my name. Genshi."

Natsu yelled, "I DON'T GIVE BULLCRAP ABOUT YOUR NAME!"

Carla gasped. "That's the guy I saw in my premilition."

Goku started to charge forward, going even faster than Mastered Ultra Instinct.

Genshi would yell, "PRIMORDIAL… RAGE!"

A beam of primordial magic would shoot out of his mouth, hitting Goku, sending him flying back.

Genshi would then gather primordial flames in his hand and shoot it toward Goku.

Natsu yelled, "GOKU!"

He would instant transmission in front of the attack, and catch it, shoving it inside his mouth. Natsu would then start to scream in pain.

Erza screamed, "NATSU YOU IDIOT! EATING PRIMORDIAL FLAMES WAS EVEN WORSE THAN EATING DIVINE FLAMES! YOU BARELY LIVED THAT!"

Natsu would bend over until his head touches the ground. "RRRR. RRR. RAAAAAH!" He screamed as the golden flames around him would turn purple.

"PRIMORDIAL FLAME DRAGON MODE!"

Goku yelled, "NATSU! LET'S FINISH THIS!"

Natsu yelled, "WAIT! I'M NOT DONE POWERING UP! RAAAAAAAH!" A yellow aura would swirl him and lightning around that.

Goku yelled, "Could it be?"

Natsu yelled, "PRIMORDIAL SUPER SAIYAN 2 DRAGON FORCE!" His pink hair, that was purple due to the primordial flame dragon mode, spikes up and turns yellow.

Genshi yelled, "IT'S NOT OVER YET!"

Natsu charged forward and started to punch Genshi, who was blocking, though it was taking a lot out of him.

Natsu yelled, "KAMEHAME…"

Genshi smiled. "At this close range, that will be useless."

Natsu yelled, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Genshi laughed. "I told you. IT'S USELESS!"

Genshi punches it up in the air. But to his surprize Goku instant transmissions to it and catches it, and yells, "KAMEHAMEHA!" The attack shoots back to Genshi, with double the power.

Genshi side steps the attack.

"PRIMORDIAL FLAME DRAGON….FIST" Natsu yelled, hitting him back to the attack.

"AAAAAAAAH!" Genshi yelled, as the kamehameha hits him.

Genshi gets back up, slowly. "Wow. You have forced me to go into this form. Don't say I didn't warn you." The purple essense and his purple eyes would turn black.

"Dark Primordial form number 1"

Then Genshi has a sinister look on his face. "Ha! I'll wipe out all your friends."

A voice yelled, "Star Dress: Sagittarius."

This turned out to be none other than Lucy. Natsu yelled, "TAKE THIS ENERGY WAVE! KAMEHAMEHA!"

The attack would be placed on the bow and lucy would fire it, yelling, "ARCHERS KAMEHAMEHA!"

Genshi gasped. "A unison raid? That's…"

Genshi would power up and the attack would fly back to Lucy and knock her out.

Natsu strangely, wasn't angry, but calm. He would lose the Super Saiyan 2 part in the dragon force, and revert into a regular dragon force.

Genshi laughed. "The effect of my flames over so soon?"

Then a silver aura would appear around Natsu and his hair would turn black.

Goku smiled. "I don't know whether it was the primordial flames that did this, but that is Ultra Instinct."

Vegeta gasped. "W-what?"

Natsu turned back to Genshi, his eyes silver. "Your going to pay for that." He would then go into Dragon Force on top of that.

Genshi yelled, "WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?"

Bulma said, "I think I know what is going on. You see, Ultra Instinct, according to Whis, needs God Ki to be used. So, my assumption is Natsu eating those primordial flames, gave him temporary god ki, and a temporary Ultra Instinct, far stronger than Goku's MUI form."

Natsu and Genshi start exchanging blows. Genshi aims a kick to Natsu's belly, but Natsu flips over the kick and hits Genshi in the head with his own kick, sending Genshi flying backwards.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled.

"YOUR RIGHT!" Natsu yelled, "YOU SHOULD BE SAYING THAT!" Natsu would shoot a bunch of ki blasts. Genshi however, would suddenly disappear and appear behind Natsu.

"Ha! Witness the power of Dark Primordial Magic!"

Natsu turned around, and aims a punch for Genshi but it goes right through him. Then Genshi punches Natsu and he goes flying back. Genshi follows and starts attacking Natsu. Natsu goes flying backwards.

Genshi powers up. " DARK PRIMORDIAL GOD RAGE!"

Natsu yelled, "KA…"

The Primordial mage starts to get closer, but Natsu jumps to a nearby ledge, the primordial mage following.

"ME"

Suddenly, Lucy's spirit there, bracing Natsu, and sharing magic power.

"HA"

Genshi yelled, "YOU WON'T WIN ULTRA DUMMY!"

"ME"

Genshi yelled, "SUPER PRIMORDIAL GOD… RAGING FIST"

"HA!"

The one handed Lover's Kamehameha flies toward Genshi.

Goku yelled, "NATSU! THAT WON'T BE ENOUGHT! SPIRIT KAMEHAMEHA!"

The 2 kamehameha's would then merge into one and hit Genshi, knocking him down.

Natsu and Goku instant transmission to Genshi.

Genshi weakly say, "Y-You G-got me good. I s-surrender."

Natsu suddenly stomps on his stomach. "NO. I WILL KILL YOU!"

Genshi is forced back to base form, due to the unexpected attack. Goku puts his hand on Natsu's shoulder. "That's enough Natsu."

Natsu nodded, and leaves the form he was in, and lifting his foot off Genshi.

But Genshi gets back up and suckerpunched Natsu in the stomach. Then he fires a primordial energy wave, sending him flying back.

"YOU DIRTY BASTARD!" Natsu yelled. Then there was a blink and he was sent somewhere far far away.

When Natsu came to, he was in a weird place.

"What?" He said.

Then he noticed that everything was constructed out of primordial magic, and everything was the same.

Out of the primordial essence, formed more of these same thing, and every so often, a mage would come out, ready for combat.

Genshi would smile. "Welcome to the grand magic world Natsu. Or at least, my impression of it. The one I want to recreate."

Natsu said, "Are you really the same Genshi I fought? Cuz this power level is off the charts."

Genshi smiled. "Not exactly. You see, that 'dirty attack' my past self used on you, sent you to the future. This is Future Genshi."

Natsu gasped.

Future Genshi smiled. "You may have come close to beating past me with that Primordial Ultra Instinct, but the power you face is many times stronger and that is just base form. Once this world has enough power, I WILL MERGE YOUR TIMELINE WITH THIS ALTERNATE TIMELINE!"

Natsu snapped, "I won't let you." He would go back into Ultra Instinct.

He would charge forward to Future Genshi and throw his hand out, ready to punch but Future Genshi would easily side step and ridge hand strike Natsu.

"You see my power? There is no way you can stop me!"

Natsu yelled, "Fine. I'll have to go Ultra Dragon Force."

That's exactly what Natsu does and Future Genshi smiled. "Weakling. This is why ALL INFORMATION should be the same. All mortals are weak with out divine intervention. That is why they should be informationless! All of them should be primordialist beings to serve me."

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN! KAMEHAMEHA!"

Future Genshi frowned. "I was warned about this move." He holds out one finger and easily blocks the attack.

Natsu yelled, "YOU!"

Future Genshi laughed. "It takes a divine to fight a divine. Ha. That past me was misguided, and could easily be corrected, but I am not Genshi. I'm someone else inside his body!"

Natsu yelled, "FINE! I'LL SHOW YOU THIS!"

Future Genshi laughed. "Show me what ever, but mortals don't deserve the respect I'm showing you now, dragon slayer."

"FLAME DRAGON GOD TECHNIQUE! DRAGON GOD: BRILLIANT FLAME!"

Future Genshi smiled. "You do have more power."

"LIGHTNING FLAME POSION GOD… KAMEHAMEHA!"

Future Genshi gasped. "No. No. This much power might even kill me."

Suddenly there is a blink, and both Future Genshi and Natsu are sent back to the present. Goku yells, "Who is that? His power level… its off the charts."

Natsu quickly explains everything.

Goku yells, "BULMA! SHALLOT! GET THE SUPER DRAGON BALLS."

Future Genshi yelled, "No. DO NOT DARE REVERSE THE WISH I MADE YEARS AGO!"

5 minutes later, Bulma returns with them all. "Thanks to Whis for getting them here!"

The Dragon is summoned. Bulma yelled, "ERASE FUTURE GENSHI AND HIS TIMELINE!"

The dragon disappeared. Bulma gasped, as Future Genshi laughed. "I didn't know that I could turn the Dragon under my bidding. Now dragon. I wish for this world to become the grand magic world."

But Natsu suckerpunched Future Genshi and what came out was games instead of world.

Suddenly all the best mages of the world are in a tournament with Future and present Genshi there as the opponent.

The Super Dragon balls turn normal and fly away. Future Genshi yelled, "SHIT!"

Present Genshi smiled. "I'm beginning to understand my power. FUSION HA!"

Suddenly Future and Present Genshi are fused together into one being.

Rouge and Sting yelled, "WHITE SHADOW DRAGON MODE!"

Gildarts takes a fighting stance.

All of Fairy Tail is there, all of SaberTooth is there, ready to fight.

Natsu yelled, "LETS FINISH IT IN ONE ATTACK!"

Vegeta yelled, "FINE!"

Everyone joined hands and yelled, "FRIENDS POWER!"

Then all the power flows into Goku and Natsu, who are linked and go into the Fairy Form.

Everyone else are knocked down.

Vegeta yelled, "HERE! I'LL HELP!"

He goes super saiyan blue. "FINAL EXPLOSION!"

The attack hits and Fused Genshi his weakened by 50%. Then Vegeta falls to the ground, knocked out.

Goku and Natsu yell, "FUSION HA!"

Natsoku is created once again, and he is in Fairy Form just like Goku and Natsu were.

Fused Genshi yells, "PRIMORDIAL DETACHMENT!"

Natsoku yells, "FAIRY FIST!"

The 2 attacks collide together, and Fused Genshi is thrown back. "DIVINE PRIMORDIAL BELLOW!"

"Fire Dragon… TURTLE WAVE ATTACK!" Natsoku yelled.

Once again, the 2 attacks collide together and send Fused Genshi flying back.

"A mortal with this much power?" Fused Genshi exclaimed.

Makarov and Mavis who were sitting and watching were having a discussion.

Makarov asked Mavis, "First Master, what form they are in?"

Mavis replied, "It's the Fairy Form"

"But how does it work?"

"Well… All the members of Fairy Tail share energy into 2 people and they both ascend to the divine Fairy Form."

Vegeta piped in, "Kind of like the Super Saiyan God ritual."

"Vegeta you're awake?" Shallot asked.

"Mhm." Vegeta said.

Natsoku yelled, "TIME TO FINISH THIS! FAIRY. . .HA!"

Fused Genshi is knocked out.


End file.
